Aquaspirit77
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = herself |officialjapname = アクア |officialromajiname = akua |officialnameinfo = |aka = Camille Fogel (real name)Aqua's Instagram, rein❄ |country = United States Her deviantART |birthday = 17|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1993|birthref = Celestial Chorus' collab cover of "Utsukushiki Mono"A tweet of Aqua, stating that she is in fact 19 |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTchannel = UCs1Gg_WLspcmXoJwbhctoyQ rein❄ |YTusername = Aquaspirit77 |NNDuserpage = 16723559 |partner = Lizz |otheractivity = }} |-pmLZcoy2pc}} Aqua (アクア) is a YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. It's airy but has a clear quality to it, while always retaining its softness and gentleness. Aqua is thought to have a Miku-typed voice, and therefore in YouTube choruses, she often takes on the role of . She sings in both English and Japanese. Her first cover was "Dear You", also featuring Shion, which currently has over 21K views on YouTube. Her most viewed cover is her "Old Doll" which features her self-made lyrics based on the RPG game Mad Father. It currently has over 471K views on YouTube as of April 2014. Aside from singing, Aqua is also an illustrator and animator. She mixes her covers herself. On July 11, 2016, Aqua announced she was moving to a new channel, rein❄, for personal reasons"r e i n no Sekai" video announcing her move to a new channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Celestial Chorus (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of IDOLPro # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Märchen" (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Hexakill (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) # Member of Nucl3arUguu with Lizz (in the KCEDB1 and KCEDB2) # Member of konpeito*complete with KoKo and Una (in the TTB) # Member of lilaq✿ with Lili and aerie (in the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. Aqua, David, Lizz, Emii, Mara, Torii, Jen, Kallie, Isa, Lili and Mew (2010.09.19) # "you -Visionen im Spiegel-" feat. Remi, Caspy, Sophie, Emily, Spazzy, Netto, Yuri, Matti, Ana, Mari, Emii, Shuning, Sagara Yoru, Yayoi, Phillip, Rosa, Chanelle, Aqua, Juju and Katie (2010.04.08) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.11.09) # "Timeless Love (Late -20)" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.11.12) # "Starduster" (2010.11.23) # "glow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.01.10) # "Just Be Friends" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.01.29) # "Renraku Mada-?" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.02.27) # "magnet" feat. Aqua and Nipah (2011.03.09) # "Rolling Girl" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.18) # "Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai" (Your World, My World) feat. Aqua and Len (2011.03.21) # "hello, see you tomorrow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.03.22) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.29) # "Sora no Mukou" (2011.04.05) # "Poker Face" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.07) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Aquarium of the Sky) (2011.04.18) # "Mozaik Role" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.25) # "Still Alive" (2011.05.17) # "Leia / Palette" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.05.27) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. Aqua, Suri, Lizz and Emii (2011.06.15) # "Vision of Eternity" feat. Isa, Mew, Yuri, Arii, Sophie, Juju, Ana, Lizz and Aqua (2011.06.21) # "Campanella" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.06.27) # "crack" (2011.06.28) # "Want You Gone" (2011.07.09) # "ARPK" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.07.10) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" -10 Years After ver.- feat. Aqua, Isa and Lizz (2011.07.13) # "Nouzen Katsura" (2011.07.21) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.08.01) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like To Sing) (2011.10.09) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2011.10.25) # "Pierrot" (2011.10.29) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.01) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2011.11.20) # "Senbonzakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.27) # "Twinkle" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.27) # "Meltdown" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.28) # "Me and My Friend Squishy" (2011.12.02) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.17) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.22) # "Melancholic" -Remix ver.- feat. I Am Not A Robot Project and Celestial Chorus (2011.12.24) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.01.01) # "Smiling" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.06) # "Strobo Nights" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.01.11) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.20) # "Lady Face" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Snow Trick" feat. Aqua, Rosa, Nao, Ryodo, Da-chan, Macchi, Usa Uta, kousei and Reii (2012.02.01) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.03) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After-School) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.02.20) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "READY!!" feat. IDOLPro (2012.02.26) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.27) # "Song of the Ancients" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2012.03.28) # "Cardioid" feat. Lizz, Emii, Suri, Kallie, Lili, Mew, Aqua, Jen, Mara and David (2012.03.29) # "Marionette no Kokoro" (Marionette of the Heart) feat. Aqua, KIYO and Shleepers (2012.03.30) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Nada Sou Sou" (2012.04.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.29) # "Sayonara Memories" feat. Akio, Kaoru, Roze, Aqua, Haku, Rumi, Luc, Nanodo, Anna, Rei, StarlightKun, Paj, KaRin, ehmz, Hachii and Amie (2012.05.13) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.20) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ham and Minny (2012.06.08) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Nanodo, Sabi, Leelee, Poucet, Kai, Mero, Aqua, Howl, Ali, Vicho, Jihii, Kaoru, Tenshi and Catalyst (2012.06.12) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.06.17) # "Irony" (2012.06.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.07.02) # "Cosmos" feat. Nanodo, Mero, rookie, Takkoshu, JK, Howl, Aqua, 4@4, Ri, Kaoru, Zoe, Yua, Penguin, Emi, Ravyn and Skip (2012.07.22) # "Kagaribito" -Music Box ver.- (2012.08.06) # "Heaven" (2012.09.16) # "Pierrot" -Music Box ver.- (2012.09.19) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.09.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "Emil" (2012.10.19) # "Setsuna Trip" (Intand Trip) feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "iris" -English ver.- (2012.11.08) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "Paranoia" (2012.11.30) # "Toosenbo" (2012.12.20) # "Stocking Filler" feat. K-chan, KoKo, Aqua, Kiwi and Jess (2012.12.23) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.12.26) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Night Series Medley" (Miki Miki★Romantic Night, Megu Megu★Fire Endless Night, Luka Luka☆Night Fever, Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night and Lily Lily★Burning Night) feat. Akisame, Ali, Aqua, Karo, K-chan, Faith, Jinhii, Lollia, Maeko, NamiKya, Akira, Beato, Kaoru, Macchan, MissP, Akikaze, Gray, Howl, Kori and Xiox (2013.01.26) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Evening) feat. Aqua, Lizz and Sumashu (2013.02.01) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.02.19) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru Hi Made" (Till the Day I Can See You Again) (2013.03.11) # "Secret Base" (2013.04.03) #"Kisaragi Attention" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.04.11) # "drop" (2013.04.12) # "Old Doll" -English ver.- (2013.04.20) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aqua and mong (2013.05.04) (Blocked in certain countries) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "Mirror Mirror" -Acapella ver.- (2013.06.10) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) #"Doubutsu Uranai" (Animal Divination) feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.10) # "paranoia" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.08.29) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.29) # "H-Game Medley" feat. Matti, Uta, Umi, Haru, Pickle, Apol, Kuro, Koe, Juju, Lemon, Noki, Rosa, Blablatje, Aqua, Chou, kuri~n and Sun (2013.09.07) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (2013.09.12) # "Yakusoku" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.09.23) # "Omake Pfadlib" (2013.09.25) # "Boats and Birds" -Music box ver.- (2013.10.19) # "Ark" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.11.19) # "Tokyo no Mannake de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2013.12.25) # "Of Course I Wanna Build a Snowman" (Parody of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman") (Frozen OST) (2014.01.07) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) feat. Aqua, Blue, ehmz, Haru, K-chan, Kenta, Kura, kuri~n, Ritz and Sumashu (2014.01.31) # "Tsubaki no Rondo" (The Reincarnation of Camelia) feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "Crier" (2014.03.12) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.04.25) # "Singason" (12 person collab) (2014.04.25) # "drop" feat. Aqua, Chiika, K-chan, minty⁺, Mong, Luna, saint ♔, and Una (2014.06.12) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.07.13) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (Two in the Night Sky) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.08.09) # "Passionate Sqaull" (Seikon no Qwaser ED1) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.09.12) # "Stardust" (2014.09.17) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Hexakill (2014.10.28) # "The Wretched Automatons" -Acapella ver.- (2014.11.01) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "glow x fix x crack" (2014.11.22) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Hexakill (2014.12.08) # "kainé" (Nier song) (2014.12.11) # "Immoralist" (Dragon Crisis OP) feat. Hexakill (2015.01.19) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2015.01.30) # "Meishou Romance" (2015.04.01) # "Eru no Ehon ~Majo to Lafrenze~" (El's Picture Book ~The Witch and Lafrenze~) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Aqua and Len (2015.05.22) # "Haritsuke no Seijou" (The Crucified Saint) (Sound Horizon song) -Short Piano ver.- (2015.05.26) # "11 Moji no Message" (Sound Horizon song) (2015.06.25) # "Kowareta Marionette" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Aqua and Freya (2015.07.03) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Aqua and Caspy (2015.07.18) # "Arasoi no Keifu" (Sound Horizon song) (2015.08.14) # "Shizunda Utahime" (Sound Horizon song) (2015.08.23) # "Ori no Naka no Hana" (Sound Horizon song) (2015.08.28) # "Nawatobi" (Love Live song) feat. lilaq✿ (2016.03.28) # "UNBALANCED life marginal" (Love Live songs) feat. lilaq✿ (2016.05.09) # "Ark -Reloaded-" (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.05.20) # "Sango no Shiro" (Coral Castle) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.06.15) # "Umi no Majo" (The Sea Witch) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.06.17) # "Korekara Bokura no BANZAI" (Love Live songs) feat. lilaq✿ (2016.06.21) # "Ori no Naka no Yuugi" (The Play Within the Cage) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.06.27) # "Rein no Sekai" (The World of Rain) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.07.11) # "It's Over, Isn't It?" (Steven Universe OST) (2016.07.20) # "La Seine" (Un Monstre à Paris song) (unavailable) (2016.08.18) # "Here Comes a Thought" (Steven Universe OST) (2016.08.28) # "Kanojo ga Majo ni Natta Riyuu" (The Reason She Became a Witch) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.09.01) # "Eru no Shouzou" (El's Portrait) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.09.25) # "Ark" (Sound Horizon cover) (2nd Link) (2016.10.17) # "Thanatos no Gensou" (The Fantasies of Thanatos) (Sound Horizon cover) (2016.10.31) # "Burn" (Hamilton musical number) (2016.12.02) # "Tadoritsuku Uta" (A Song of Struggles) (Sound Horizon cover) (2017.04.22) # "Doctrine of the Fundamentally Good" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST) (2017.05.10) # "14-Lettered Message" (14-Moji no Dengon) (Light Horizon cover) -English ver.- (2017.06.14) # "Domino Toppling" (2018.01.24) # "Tokohana" (Black Bullet anime ED) (HRRCB entry) feat. Aqua, Sharon, Lime, Freya, Rage, Igiko, Snazz, rein, and Maguro (2018.01.31) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery }} Trivia * She and fellow utaite Lizz are known to be best friends.Their crack dub of "don't drop that durka durk" * She is a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and her favorite character is Fluttershy.Her dub of Fluttershy's "yay" * She is often associated with the word "uguu".Her second YouTube channel * She loves Marco Bodt from Shingeki no Kyojin, as can be seen on her tumblr.. External Links * Twitter (deadlink) * deviantART * SoundCloud * Instagram * tumblr.